


not your ordinary morning

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not much plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, all of a sudden, and kisses, did I say about fluff?, it's yet another ton of fluff, yep that's what you're getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are best friends. Yep, that's what they are. Just friends, nothing more. Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your ordinary morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



Sam is still half-asleep, but his brain registers the sounds coming from the kitchen, and not five minutes later his best friend’s head pops into his room to see if he’s awake.

He’s obviously not, but he doesn’t want Gabriel to sit in the kitchen all by himself, so he opts for opening one eye. Gabriel’s face lights up at the sight, and Sam does not think that he looks adorable. Absolutely not.

\- Morning, Sammy!

\- Nope. Not awake yet, - Sam grumbles as his eye falls shut again, even though his ‘grumpy morning Sam’ act is completely ruined by a smile that slowly works its way onto his face.

Sam can tell that Gabriel is still barefoot as he listens to the sound of his steps creeping closer and closer to the bed. Then Gabriel is pulling on the blanket, trying his best to untangle it from Sam.

\- Come on, Samsquatch, get up! Tons of fun things to do, remember?

Sam grabs the blanket as it starts sliding off his torso, and pulls back, nearly sending Gabriel toppling over him onto the bed in the process. Gabriel yelps in surprise, but Sam manages to catch him by the arm, steadying him before he falls over. Gabriel’s arm is ice cold.

\- Jesus, Gabe, you’re freezing! I’m not babysitting you if you get sick again, so get your ass in here, now!

Sam scoots on the bed, making room for Gabriel, and pats the mattress with his hand.

\- C’mon, get in here. Your ‘fun things’ won’t go anywhere and you know I still need time to wake up. You might as well sit here with me, rather than in the cold kitchen all by yourself.

Gabriel is silent for a few seconds, and Sam pats the bed again, shooting him a sleepy smile.

\- Okay. Fine. But I need my coffee, and don’t blame me if I end up using your stubborn head as a tray.

\- Nuh-huh. Bedside tables exist for a reason, and you are _not_ putting coffee on my head. You spill it, you’re cleaning it up.

There’s no reply, and in a minute Sam can hear Gabriel rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He almost drifts off again, but then the mattress dips slightly under Gabriel’s weight. Gabriel settles into the bed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, and Sam cuddles into Gabriel’s side and drapes an arm across his waist. Sam wriggles a bit until he’s comfortable, letting out a content sigh.

\- You’re such a nice pillow, - he mumbles. – Squishy.

\- Mmhmm.

Gabriel doesn’t say anything else, running his fingers through Sam’s hair absent-mindedly, and Sam doesn’t need to look up to know that his friend is staring into one spot with a blank face, his mind a million miles away.

Sam’s hand twitches and brushes against Gabriel’s side; but Gabriel is still somewhere else and doesn’t react. Suddenly Sam has a wicked idea, and he runs his fingers up Gabriel’s ribs, expecting him to squirm: he knows for a fact that Gabriel is very ticklish. But there’s still no reaction, and Sam moves his hand up and down again.

Gabriel’s fingers are still stroking Sam’s hair, and he doesn’t react to his tickle attempts at all. Sam is sulking, but then he realizes that Gabriel can’t see him, so he nudges him with a finger before speaking up.

\- Does it not feel ticklish? Even a little?

\- Nah. It actually feels kinda nice.

Gabriel’s voice still sounds like he’s deep in his thoughts, and Sam is sure he’s not aware of what he just said. A couple of moments later Gabriel freezes, his whole body going tense.

\- Oh. Okay then, - Sam says, running his hand up and down Gabriel’s side again.

Gabriel relaxes into his touch almost instantly, and his fingers, still tangled in Sam’s hair, begin to move again.

 _This is weird,_ Sam thinks. _Weird, yeah, but it feels… good?_ He’s not sure that it’s the right word for what he feels, so he simply lets himself enjoy this – whatever this is – for a brief moment before his brain starts overthinking everything yet again, and he’d have to persuade himself that no, Gabriel does _not_ feel about him that way.

He nuzzles into Gabriel’s side, his nose brushing against the soft, warm skin, and the sensation sends his brain into an overdrive. He _did not_ expect skin where a t-shirt should have been, and it’s his turn to freeze on the spot, panic twisting his stomach in knots.

\- That, - Gabriel says after a beat, - felt even nicer.

It’s way too early in the morning, and Sam can’t really blame his half-asleep brain for thinking _‘fuck it’_ and switching off entirely; and then he’s brushing his lips against the same patch of skin his nose accidentally touched just seconds ago.

Gabriel doesn’t say anything, but his fingers dig deeper into Sam’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly, and it’s all the encouragement Sam needs to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss into the same spot again.

He feels Gabriel’s breath hitch as he darts his tongue out, licking at the skin just a little bit, and then everything is a flurry of movement and a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, as Gabriel is scrambling to slide down on the bed, trying to pull Sam up at the same time. Sam is completely lost in this mess until Gabriel’s face is very close to his own and – and Gabriel is kissing him desperately, as if he has been waiting to do it for ages and finally got his chance.

Sam is too overwhelmed with the sensation and a wild, panicky thought that _his best friend is kissing him_ , that he stays completely still, frozen and unable to move, to show at least some kind of reaction, _like maybe kissing him back, dumbass,_ his brain suggests, but that’s so not helping.

Gabriel begins to pull away, mumbling an apology, and that’s what finally snaps Sam into action. He grabs Gabriel by the shirt and yanks him back, kissing him with just as much hunger and fervour. Gabriel moans into his mouth and kisses back, and Sam pulls him closer, as close as he can, and everything else around them ceases to exist for a while.

Sam isn’t sure how much time has passed when they pull apart, both panting heavily and trying to catch their breath, but he really doesn’t care about that, because now he can bury his face in Gabriel’s neck, breathing him in, holding him closer, impossibly close.

\- Whoa, Sammy, - Gabriel manages to say, chest heaving, - if I knew you were such a good kisser I would have tried to pull something like this years ago!

\- Oh, shut up! – Sam mutters, momentarily embarrassed, though he isn’t sure why.

Gabriel nibbles on Sam’s earlobe, making him gasp, and his voice is almost a purr when he half-whispers into Sam’s ear:

\- Make me.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr if you feel like it) http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> (gifting this to greymichaela because she is such an amazing writer and inspires me so much!)


End file.
